


The Matrimonial Elf

by maryperk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets some elves that may just change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matrimonial Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed.

JUST BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX

 

 

 

Sirius Black stepped into the hallway of 13 Grimmauld Place just in time for the front door to swing open.  Hermione Granger stumbled into the house with an exasperated huff.

 

 

 

“You’re early,” Sirius said.

 

 

 

“Yes, I am,” Hermione replied.  “We had a family reunion, and I needed to leave before I turned Cousin Hugh into a teapot again.”

 

 

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow.  “Again?”

 

 

 

Hermione blushed.  “I was only five, Sirius.  I didn’t mean to.”

 

 

 

Sirius let out a roar of laughter.

 

 

 

“It’s not that funny,” Hermione said sulkily.

 

 

 

Just then a miniature female house elf popped into the foyer, startling both Hermione and Sirus.

 

 

 

“Cheesie being happy to meet young Mistress at last,” the elf gushed.

 

 

 

Hermione glanced at Sirius with a confused look on her face.  “Who is this, Sirius?”

 

 

 

Sirius stared at the house elf in surprise.  “Cheesie is the Noble House of Black’s matrimonial elf.  Every pureblood family has one.”  He glanced at Hermione.  “Even the Weasleys and the Prewitts.”

 

 

 

“Okay.”  Hermione nodded.  Obviously said elves hadn’t shown up when she first visited the Burrow.  “What’s that got to do with me exactly?”

 

 

 

“The matrimonial elf will only appear to a spouse of a family member.”  Sirius turned to the elf.  “Cheesie, I think you’re mistaken.  I don’t think of Hermione like that.  Not that she isn’t a lovely girl.”

 

 

 

“Oh, not for you is young Mistress,” Cheesie said.  “For the other one she is.”

 

 

 

“Other one?” Hermione asked.  She didn’t think there were any other Blacks left besides Sirius.

 

 

 

“The only two Black males alive are me…”  Sirius glanced towards the room containing the Black family tree.  “… and Draco Malfoy.”

 

 

 

“You’re kidding right?  Draco would never marry me.  I’m a Mudblood.”

 

 

 

Sirius shook his head.  “Draco’s mother is my cousin, in case you didn’t know.”

 

 

 

“Cheesie no kidding!”  The house elf tugged on her overly large ears.  “Only you bring power and prestige to Blacks and Malfoys.  Only you can bear babies to make the two lines return.”

 

 

 

“It’s a nice thought, but it won’t happen,” Sirius scoffed.  “Cissy and Lucius won’t allow it.”

 

 

 

Cheesie shook her head.  “Then, the Black and Malfoys will be gone forever.  I is sorry, Master Sirius.”  She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about that, Hermione.”  Sirius shook his head.  He gave Hermione an awkward hug.  “I’m sure Cheese is mistaken.”

 

 

 

“It’s okay, Sirius.  You didn’t do anything wrong.”  Hermione bit her lip.  “We probably shouldn’t mention this to anyone.  Ron and Harry might do something stupid of they know.”

 

 

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

 

 

Hermione didn’t mention the matrimonial elf’s visit to anyone, and neither did Sirius, taking the secret to his grave.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

OVER TWO YEARS LATER—MALFOY MANOR

 

 

 

Toffy the Malfoy family matrimonial elf hid while she watched the awful happenings in the Manor’s main drawing room.  The young Mistress was finally home, and she was being tortured.  Toffy could tell Master Draco wasn’t happy with what was happening to the young Mistress and her friends, but he was outnumbered.

 

 

 

“Poor Mistress,” Toffy whispered.  She used her magic to ensure that the girl on the floor didn’t feel the full effects of the Cruciatus Curse being used on Hermione.

 

 

 

“We found it.”  Hermione said from between gritted teeth.  “We found it.  Please,” she screamed, unable to keep the noise suppressed.

 

 

 

“You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it.  You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!  Tell the truth!  Tell the truth!”  Bellatrix’s eyes became wilder and more insane.

 

 

 

The young mistress screamed again.  This time the scream was in pain with no accompanying words.

 

 

 

“What else did you take?  What else have you got?  Tell me the truth or I swear I shall run you through with this knife.”  Bellatrix brandished a dagger at the downed girl.

 

 

 

“Toffy, what are you doing here?” Lucius hissed when he caught sight of Toffy.

 

 

 

Toffy gave Lucius a horrified look.  “I is just watching, Master Lucius.”

 

 

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed in suspicion.  Then, he turned his attention back to the other Death Eaters.  He realized that Granger was now claiming that the Gryffindor sword in the Golden Trio’s possession was a fake.

 

 

 

“But we can find out easily,” Lucius called out.  He turned to his son who he realized was disgusted by the torture of the Mudblood.  “Draco, fetch the goblin.  He can tell us whether the sword is real or not.”

 

 

 

Draco glanced at his father before he hurried from the room.

 

 

 

Lucius turned back to Toffy who stared at Granger’s trembling body.  A horrifying thought crossed his mind.  There should be no reason why Toffy would be present except for one.  Was a future Malfoy bride being tortured in her own home?  He leaned in close to Toffy.  “Find Dobby,” he hissed.  “He’ll get them all out of here.”

 

 

 

“Yes, Master Lucius.”  Toffy gave the young Mistress one last look before she popped out of sight.

 

 

 

Later Toffy went to Shell Cottage where helped Hermione with the after effects of Bellatrix’s torture and leaned of Dobby’s death.  Hermione’s lack of surprise puzzled Toffy until the young Mistress mentioned Cheesie who Toffy knew was the matrimonial elf of the Noble House of Black.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

 

 

 

“Hermione, I’m sorry about what happened today,” Molly said in a soft voice.  She had always hoped that Hermione would marry one of her boys, but Ron had been the last one to get married.  “I never expected both the Weasley and the Prewitt matrimonial elves to show up when Ron brought home that Brown girl.”

 

 

 

Hermione turned from the sink where she was doing the dishes by hand.  “It’s fine, Molly.  Really.  I’ve known for a long time that Ron and I weren’t meant to be.”  She let out a quivering sigh.  “I’ve already met the matrimonial elves elsewhere.”

 

 

 

Molly frowned.  “But the only pureblood houses you have been to other than ours in Sirus’ and the Malfoys.”

 

 

 

Hermione gave a half shrug before she turned back to the dishes.  “That would be correct.”

 

 

 

Molly was a loss of words for a few moments.  “You are supposed to marry Draco Malfoy?”

 

 

 

“Apparently,” Hermione replied.

 

 

 

“You poor dear.”

 

 

 

“I’ve had years to come to grips with it, Molly.  It’s okay really.  I know that neither Draco nor his parents will ever approve.”

 

 

 

“You are so good with children, Hermione.”  Molly moved to Hermione’s side.  She took the girl’s hands out the water, and she used her wand to dry Hermione.  Then, she lead the young woman to the table where they sat down.  “You deserve to be happy.”

 

 

 

Hermione gave the older woman a tight smile.  “I will be.  Eventually.  I’ve studied matrimonial elves quite extensively.  When Draco finds a pureblood woman he can be happy with, I’ll call Toffy and command her to appear to that woman.  Then, I’ll find myself a nice Muggleborn to marry.”

 

 

 

“Oh, Hermione.”  Molly pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

THREE YEARS LATER

 

 

 

Hermione sat in the back of the café owned by her former housemate Parvati Patil and her Ravenclaw sister Padma.   She kept her face was hidden in the shadows.

 

 

 

Two tables away in the almost deserted restaurant, Draco sat with his friends Gregory Goyle, Adrien Pucey, and Marcus Flint.

 

 

 

“Are you going to ask the Greenglass chit to marry you?” Pucey asked.

 

 

 

Draco shrugged.  “Don’t know.  The elf hasn’t approved her yet.”

 

 

 

“Does that really matter?” Flint grumbled.

 

 

 

“I suppose not.”  Draco shrugged again.  “Her pedigree is perfect.”

 

 

 

“It is,” Pucey agreed.  “But will that be enough?

 

 

 

“Astoria will make me happy.”  Draco gave a small smile.  He liked Astoria well enough, but there was always something missing.  They hadn’t even gotten past kissing yet.  “I think I could love her someday.”

 

 

 

Hermione heard the words, and they strengthened her resolve.  Now she just needed to call Toffy and command her to appear to Astoria Greenglass.  The perfect opportunity would happen in just a few days.

 

 

 

“I’ll use the Malfoy ball to make Draco happy,” Hermione whispered.  With her plan firmly in mind, she waited for the pureblood ex-Slytherins to finish their coffee and leave the café.  She had dress shopping to do anyway.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

Lucius put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.  He knew that his son was close to proposing to the Greenglass girl, and he wanted to talk to the younger man first.  “Let’s go to my study for a little talk.  Your mother won’t miss us for a bit.”

 

 

 

Draco glanced over to where his friends were making sure that Astoria was the bell of the ball.  “Just for a bit, Father.”

 

 

 

The two Malfoys left the ballroom.  As they walked down the hall towards Lucius’ private study they found Hermione Granger speaking to an elf.  Before Draco could react, Lucius halted his movements with a raised hand.

 

 

 

“Toffy, you must appear to Astoria tonight,” Granger said to the elf.

 

 

 

“But, Mistress…”

 

 

 

Hermione laid her fingers across the elf’s mouth.  “She will make Draco happy. If he married me, he’d grow to resent me for tainting his line.”

 

 

 

Toffy reached out to cling to Hermione’s hand.  “No, he not be happy with her.  He wants many babies.  Only yous can give him babies.”

 

 

 

Granger sighed.  “Toffy, I command you to show yourself to …”

 

 

 

Lucius stepped forward.  “Miss Granger, you will not finish that command.”

 

 

 

“Don’t be silly, Mr. Malfoy.”  Granger’s eyes never left Toffy.  So, she missed Draco’s presence behind her father.  “Your family will never accept me, _especially_ Draco.  This is for the best.”

 

 

 

“I have had time to come to grips with the possibility,” Lucius commented.  “Toffy’s presence at your last visit to the Manor was a surprise to say the least.”

 

 

 

“You have maybe, but Draco never will,” Hermione sighed.  “He’s like a beautiful, magnificent peacock.  He’d never want the likes of me.  Drab, boring, and with bad blood.”

 

 

 

Draco had watched the scene with growing apprehension.  It was obvious to him that both Granger and his father were hiding something from him, and it was something damned important.  He knew exactly who the elf was.

 

 

 

Draco wasn’t sure he was happy about what Granger was about to do.  Something about what she said bothered him too.  Did she really see herself as drab and boring?  She might not have Astoria’s arresting beauty, but there was something about the Muggleborn that intrigued Draco.  There always had been.

 

 

 

Draco stepped around his father with a pleased look on his face.  Maybe he wouldn’t have to marry Greenglass after all.  Astoria was nice enough, but there was no spark like he’d seen in his parent’s marriage.  “A peacock, huh,” he preened arrogantly.

 

 

 

Lucius rolled his eyes.  Maybe he wouldn’t have to have that talk with his son after all.

 

 

 

“Leave the elf alone, Granger.  I have something to show you.”  Draco went to pull Hermione away from Toffy.  With a firm grip on the young woman’s elbow, he turned to his father.  “I’m going to show Granger the peacock breeding shed.”

 

 

 

Lucius gave a wave of his hand.  “We’ll talk later then.”

 

 

 

Draco firmly held Hermione’s arm, and he used side-apparition to take them to their destination on the Malfoy grounds.

 

 

 

Hermione pulled her arm away from Draco.  “What is going on?  I need to get back to Toffy.”

 

 

 

“Not before I have my say, Granger.”  Draco led Hermione inside the barn.  He pointed towards a male albino peacock that stood with its tail feathers fully extended for show.  “Is that how you see me?”

 

 

 

Hermione bit back a gasp when she saw the peacock.  It was the most beautiful animal she’d ever seen.  She wished she could touch the snowy white bird.  She nodded.  “Yes,” she whispered.

 

 

 

“You think of me as a beautiful show off, don’t you?  Preening for attention that I do honestly deserve.”  Draco smirked.  “I am a Malfoy after all.”

 

 

 

Hermione nodded again.

 

 

 

“That is the male.  He’s all beautiful and arrogant in an attempt to catch the attention of the peahen.”  Draco chuckled.  “Now, my dear know it all, have you ever seen a peahen?”

 

 

 

“Yes, at the zoo when I was a child, but what that’s got to do with anything?”

 

 

 

Draco’s smirk widened.  “Does she have all those large tail feathers?”

 

 

 

“No, not really.  She’s kinds drab and colorless compared to the male.  Not that the ones I saw were albinos.  They were the regular kind.  What’s this got to do with getting Toffy to go to Astoria?”

 

 

 

Draco swung around to face Hermione.  “You know who Toffy is.  How long have you known that she’d picked you for me?  Tell me the truth, my peahen.”  He buried one hand in her bushy curls while the other gripped her hip.

 

 

 

Hermione dipped her face, and she stared at the tie around Draco’s neck.  She realized that his robes were quite similar to the ones he wore during the Yule Ball in fourth year.  She decided if she just explained things clearly and rationally that Draco would agree with her reasoning.  After all, she was not up to his standards.  Never had been and never would be.  She didn’t even struggle to get away, assuming Draco would drop his hands in a few minutes with his usual disdain and disgust.

 

 

 

“Tell me, pet.  I need to know.”

 

 

 

With a quivering exhale, Hermione blurted out, “I didn’t meet Toffy until after dear Auntie Bella tortured me and we escaped, but I knew before fifth year.  When I first went to Sirius’ house, Cheesie showed up.”

 

 

 

“For that long and you never thought to tell me?” Draco growled.  He wasn’t as angry as he tried to sound.  It wasn’t as if he’d been nice to Hermione at school.

 

 

 

Hermione shook her head.  She refused to look up because she didn’t want to see the disgust and horror on Draco’s face.  “Honestly, Malfoy.  Let me go talk to Toffy again, and we can forget all about this whole thing.  You can marry your proper pureblood, and I’ll find a Muggleborn to marry.  Only Molly Weasley knows, and she won’t tell anyone.”

 

 

 

“No, I don’t think so, Granger.”

 

 

 

“What?”  Hermione jerked her head up to look at Draco’s face.

 

 

 

“Toffy says you’re mine, and mine you will be.  Astoria might have made me happy if I didn’t know Toffy’s choice.”  Draco shook his head.

 

 

 

Hermione attempted to pull away.  “No, Malfoy.  You know it won’t work.  You’re like that peacock, and I’m not.”

 

 

 

Draco chuckled.  “I certainly hope not, peahen.  I’m very decidedly heterosexual.  If you looked exactly like that _peacock_ you wouldn’t be the female that I’ll spend the rest of my days trying to arrogantly impress.”  He pulled Hermione close, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  “My sweet, soft, drab little peahen.”

 

 

 

Hermione let out a gasp when she realized what Draco was trying to impress on her.  He liked her just the way she was.  “M-Malfoy?” she stammered.

 

 

 

“Finally!”  Draco moved his mouth across the satiny skin of Hermione’s jaw until he could cover her mouth with his in a chaste kiss that aroused him more than any had before.


End file.
